Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys?
by Goldenyoshi-san
Summary: A silly continuation to ‘Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed.’ Thanks to big Ed, Double D's latest experiment has gone horribly wrong. Story's far better than this summary and title. (There's Fan-art with this! see story for more info(please R&R)FINISHED
1. chapter 1

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys?

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a depressing and rainy morning in the Cul-de-sac and Eddy was bored out of his skull. He couldn't possibly scam anyone in the rain since they would all be in their warm cozy houses. Before Eddy went back to sleep, he heard someone knock on his window. It was Big Ed, and he was wearing giant rain boots with his normal clothing. (He didn't have a raincoat.) He gave Eddy a big, warm, goofy smile.

"EDDY! Lets do something!"

"Ed… It's raining like no one's business. What's there to do? We can't scam anyone today. It's enough to make me go crazy-"

"We can visit Double D, Eddy!"

"Whatever, Ed. I guess we could go see him. I got nothing better to do right now."

Eddy got dressed and followed Ed to Double D's house. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Even so, they went in the house anyway.

"Hey! Sock-head! Where are ya? We're bored!" Eddy was becoming impatient with the disappearance of his friend.

They walked in the kitchen and they saw a large series of sticky notes with chores on them. There were so many sticky notes on the wall, people would wonder how many trees were slaughtered. Ed looked in one of the cupboards for no real reason.

"You have two choices, Eddy: crumpet or vanilla?"

"…Shut up, Ed. You're acting stupid again."

Eddy began to hear some rustling in the garage. They went over and they saw Double D. To top it off, he was also experimenting again. They saw him holding a container of bright green fluid. Double D was in a serious state of concentration. It was broken when Eddy slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo, Sock-head! What's up?"

Double D was traumatized at their sudden appearance in his home. He slowly spoke up after a few seconds.

"Well…I was working on a new experimental formula before you got here-"

"No fooling? What's it for?"

"It's for, um, Mildred, my spider. I believe that Mildred was very unwell the last time he had his weekly check up. I'm thinking if I could make a medication for all of my arthropods…-"

Ed suddenly cut off Double D because he noticed that Ed had his tongue dipped into the insect formula.

(**FAN ART ALERT!** Go to site and see **picture 1**)

"Good old Ed… You gotta love him…" said a laughing Eddy

"ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! That formula hasn't been tested yet! Who knows what could happen if you drink it!" Double D was starting to freak out more.

Ed didn't really pay attention to Double D because he was in his own little happy place. "YUM! GRAVY!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ooo… this looks bad… what's going to happen with the formula? More importantly, the Eds?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sorry if that seemed short, but don't worry… there is more to come in chapter two!

…Not only will there be more chapters, but more art to go with the story as well!

Please read and review! Thanks for reading the story so far!


	2. chapter 2

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys? (Part 2)

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The last time we left off, Ed was being stupid again and has put his tongue into one of Double D's experimental formulas for insects. Double D was freaked out.

"ED! Don't drink that! I don't know what could happen to you!"

"But it tastes like gravy, Double D!"

It was a second later that Ed drank the whole container of the green fluid. Double D looked on with disgust.

Then, Ed sneezed all the green fluid from his nose onto Double D. (EWWWWWW…)

Some of the green fluid got on Eddy too, but it was nothing compared to the amount Double D had. Double D only had one thing to say at a time like this:

"I GOT ED GERMS! AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Double D was running around in the garage screaming like a hysterical idiot. Eddy looked on with a blank face.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Eddy left with Ed following close behind.

"Eddy! What about Double D?"

"Do what you want. I don't want to hear Double D complain about your germs all day."

"I'm going to watch some monster movies at my house, Eddy!"

"Fine. I'll come over, Lumpy."

They left Double D running and screaming like a little girl around the house. Eventually Double D got his senses back and took a bath as soon as he could. He was disgusted and repulsed on how much slime was on him.

It basically took the whole day for Double D to wash all the stuff off. (Once again, ewwwwwwwwwww.) After his long and vigorous bath, he noticed that it was almost pass his curfew! (Wow! That was fast!) He quickly got some dinner, read some science books, checked on his ant farm, and went to bed. When Double D was about to fall asleep, he looked at his ant farm one last time.

"Okay. My 5239 ants seem to be set and in position. I'll see you all in the morning."

Double D turned off the light and slowly went to sleep. But something was happening while he was in his state of slumber. His skin started to change color…

The next morning was a much better one than the day before. It was quite sunny with few clouds and all the kids were playing in the outdoors. Kevin and Rolf were playing football, Sarah and Jimmy were playing with their dolls, and Nazz was in a small inflatable pool cooling off.

Double D slowly got up from his organized bed and went into the bathroom to wash up before getting his morning crumpet. But when Double D looked in the mirror in the bathroom, he saw something unusual.

He turned into a bright, green lizard. Double D rubbed his eyes quickly but then he saw it wasn't a dream.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I'm not supposed to be green! AAAA! I got a tail… and claws…scales…!"

Double D then had a flashback to the day before, and remembered all the slime on him. (Um…ewwww…)

"I knew that formula was bad news… I got to get one of those rare blue flowers for a new mixture. (I can't believe Ed drank it all!) But to do that… I have to go outside to get the ingredients. I'll have to figure out something… eventually."

Double D was getting his normal clothing on, but he had to get an old pair of pants so he could cut a small hole in it for his new tail. Then he put his aged pants and his red-orange shirt on. Now he had to put his socks on.

But much to his dismay, his sock ripped due to the new claws on his toes.

(**FAN ART ALERT**! Go and see **picture 2**)

"Transforming into a lizard is one thing, but when I rip my good socks with my reptilian feet… THAT IS GOING WAY TOO FAR!"

Double D had to leave his house bare foot. He got lots of clothing on to disguise his reptilian self from the other kids. What is he going to do? How is he going to get pass the other kids in the Cul-de-sac?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Why the heck do I sound so dramatic?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…To be continued in Chapter 3… with some more art of course!

What do you think of this weird story so far? Please review! Thanks!


	3. chapter 3

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys? (Part 3)

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Double D looked like an Eskimo when he went outside. He had clothing from a long heavy scarf to a huge, bulbous jacket. (He had the same outfit on from the Christmas special, "Jingle Jingle Jangle.")

(**FAN ART ALERT!** See **picture 3**)

Why was he dressed up as if he was going to Alaska? It was because he transformed into a horrible mutant lizard from his latest experiment going wrong. He went in search for the ingredients to turn himself back to normal. He was praying that no one would notice him, but much to his dismay, Kevin walked up to him.

"Hey, Double D. Where's dork and dorkky?"

Double D started to sweat. "Um… both are probably still at Ed's house. They might not be there, but-"

"Okay… listen. My bike chain got messed up again. Can you help me repair it this time?"

Double D didn't like to leave anyone in need, even if it was someone that he wasn't too fond of. Double D decided to help him out.

"I'll see how I can assist you, Kevin."

"Cool! Here's my bike." He brought out his red bike and Kevin pointed to the loose chain. "Can you fix it? I tried to fix it myself, but-"

"I'm thinking it just needs to be tightened more. Let me tinker with it for a few moments, Kevin."

Double D worked on the loose chain and eventually fixed it after a few minutes of fiddling.

"Nice!" He handed Kevin his red bike. "Here you go Kevin! Good as new!"

"Thanks!" Kevin started to ride away with his bike, but then rode up to Double D one last time to ask him something.

"I forgot to ask ya… why are you all bundled up like that? It's like, 65 degrees out! The Christmas episode is **over**, Double D."

Double D knew he would be in trouble if he didn't answer him. He didn't want to lie to him, he didn't like to lie to **anyone**…but he had to. Kevin wasn't going to believe he was a mutant lizard. He thought up a logical white lie and he thought it up quickly.

"Uh… I'm just a little chilly this morning. I accidentally had my window open all night and I didn't notice till I woke up the next day."

"Whatever, Double D… later!"

Kevin started to ride away, but something was caught in the wheel well…

It was Double D's scarf.

All of the excess clothing Double D wore flew off as he spun like a top. Kevin looked back and saw Double D spinning rapidly. He stopped and ran to look at Double D after he fell down from getting dizzy. Double D had his regular clothing on underneath the unnecessary bundles of clothing he had on before…

…But he was now in trouble, why?

Double D was now completely exposed, scales and all. EVERYONE SAW HIM.

"Notgoodnotgoodnotgood…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

All I can think is, poor Double D. What's going to happen now that they saw him in the lizard flesh?

To be continued in chapter 4… with some more art!

It will get more interesting… please review! Thanks!


	4. chapter 4

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys? (Part 4)

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"CHECK IT OUT!" screamed a freaked out Kevin.

Everyone looked over and saw a Double D, as a bright green lizard, standing right in front of them, in broad daylight.

"What the…? **What** is that?" asked an astounded Sarah. Jimmy on the other hand, fainted instantly when he saw Double D's horrible transformation. Sarah caught him before he hit the ground with a thump.

Nazz also saw this and she basically freaked out also along with the other kids in the Cul-de-sac. Next to Nazz was Jonny and Plank. Jonny was listening to what Plank had to 'say' about all this.

"…'Holy cow' is RIGHT, buddy! It looks pretty cool, but creepy at the same time!"

Double D had to try to explain this situation to everyone. He spoke up with some fear in his voice.

"Please, everyone… I'm not what you think I am! One of my experiments went out of control. I just need to get the ingredients to turn myself back to normal-"

Double D was cut off by something crawling up his arm. It was Mildred, his spider.

"Awww… You look a lot better Mildred! I'm so glad for you-"

Double D would have finished that sentence, but his tongue involuntarily lashed out quickly and before Double D could say anything else…

…He ate his precious Mildred.

"Mildred! NOOOOOOOOO! I don't know who I am anymore!"

What made things a whole lot worse was when big Ed just walked out of his house from watching some of his monster movies. Ed saw the mutant lizard everyone was looking at and became horrified.

(**FAN ART ALERT!** See **Picture 4**)

"OH-NO! It's going to suck out all of our internal organs and feed them to the minions of Hades! I must DO something!"

Ed remembered what Eddy told him about the mysterious 'lizard man.' Ed remembered the part Eddy told about how to fight it... with a **mirror**! Ed took a small hand-held mirror from one of his pockets. Double D became very alarmed.

"Take this, evil doer of pain!"

"WAIT, ED! It's me, Double D!"

Ed was blank for a moment to absorb on what was just said to him. He started to look more worried with the mental image he had about what Double D's fate was.

"Oh-no…you **ate** Double D! How could you?"

"Ed…I **AM** DOUBLE D! Get it through that head of yours!"

Ed then turned to the other kids of the Cul-de-sac.

"Run away! Go to the safety of your anti-mutant fortresses!"

Jonny spoke up happily. "RIGHT ON!"

The kids started to run away to their homes. Jonny was talking to Plank again.

"This is fun, huh, Plank?"

Ed tackled the mutant lizard and they started to wrestle each other. Double D just wanted to wrestle enough so he would survive from Ed's brut strength. Ed was whacking the lizard with the mirror he had before. Ed eventually ripped Double D's shirt off from all the grabbing and pulling he was doing.

"AAAAA! I just had that shirt dry-cleaned!"

But then someone stopped them. It was Rolf, and he was holding the two of them by the neck like if they were little baby kittens. Rolf spoke up with some anger.

"Rolf must discipline the nanny goats! You make Rolf sick with all of this fighting."

Rolf looked over to Double D and gave him a small grin.

"Rolf has seen what happened to 'the head that lives in the tip of a sock' Ed-boy. If you wish to return to normal, follow Rolf to his home."

Double D was skeptical of Rolf's guarantee for his normality. "Rolf, this transformation was because of one of my experiments going wrong…"

Rolf cracked out a little laugh. "Nonsense, brainy Ed-boy! Rolf knows just the thing to have your miserable life restored!"

Double D gave a small, fake laugh. He was still doubtful as they went to Rolf's house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

…Will Double D return to normal without the use of logical science?

Find out in chapter 5! Don't worry… It's going to get very funny!

There will at least be one of two more chapters. Please review! Thanks!


	5. chapter 5

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys? (Part 5)

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ed and 'the lizard man' were visiting Rolf to see if he could return Double D back to normal. Double D was wondering how Rolf was going to do such a thing without science to assist them. The threesome stopped at Rolf's back yard and Rolf was getting something from his house. They both were standing blankly for a moment on what he was getting. Rolf came out again.

"This is going to take some time, Ed-boys. Come into Rolf's home and have some broth while Rolf sets up, yes?"

They came in and walked into Rolf's kitchen. Rolf handed them the cups of broth and went outside. Ed chugged the glass without a care in the world, but Double D didn't really want the mysterious cup of liquid. After all, Rolf was known to eat and drink strange things because it's a part of his strange, 'old-country' culture. Double D basically stuffed the contents into his hat when no one was looking. After about ten minutes, Rolf comes back in with a big smile.

"Come, Double Ed-boy! Rolf is ready!"

They all went outside to see something very strange to anyone outside Rolf's culture. They saw the entire half of the backyard lined up with at least 20 squids flopping around. Fortunately, these squids were tied up to the ground, so they couldn't create a big mess.

"Um… Rolf? What does this have to do with my lizard dilemma?"

"Silence, Ed-boy! Do you wish for Rolf's assistance? Then follow Rolf's directions!" Rolf then handed Double D a brown chicken. It rested peacefully in Double D's arms.

Ed gave a huge grin and started to yell happily when he saw the chicken.

"CHICKEN! I want the chicken, I love chickens!"

"Ed-boy! Do you want your friend to recover from this lizard madness? Then let Rolf think on what to do next…Thank you."

Double D was skeptical on this whole process. "Rolf, how can a chicken and a horde of squids aid me?"

Rolf pointed to the squids hopelessly flopping around.

"In order for you to cure yourself of your lizard being, you must roll around on the squids of normality while holding the brown chicken of custom."

Double D had a blank face on and started thinking to himself. "You **GOT** to be kidding me. This is the most absurd thing that's happened to me since when we tried to accomplish Ed's scam a little while back..."

Ed cut in with randomness before Rolf had anything more to say.

"Oh, oh! While you roll around, you must sing 'row row your boat' to a mutant truck stop!"

They stood blankly for a moment before Rolf spoke up again.

"Did you get all that, brainy Ed-boy?"

(**FAN ART ALERT**! See **picture 5**)

Double D was thinking to himself again. "…Curse diverse cultures…today has the word 'strange' written all over it."

Double laid down on the securely fastened pile of squids while holding the chicken and started to roll around like big Ed did in the episode 'Hand Me Down Ed.' Double D was embarrassed about all of this, but he had a flashback to the episode 'Dueling Eds.' So he knew the penalties for making fun of Rolf's 'old-country' culture. He rolled around silently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Will this strange procedure of Rolf's work?

Check out the conclusion in chapter 6.

I hope you like the story so far! Please review! Thank you!


	6. chapter 6

Terrifying Lizards and Sweet Boys? (Part 6)

If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. Thank you!

**NOTE**: You need to have seen the episode 'Eeny, meeny, miney, Ed' to get a better idea of what happens in this fan-fic. This takes place after this certain episode.

**SPECIAL**: There is fan art to go along with this fic too! Be aware though that there is a certain way to use the illustrations so it can flow in the story.

The way this works is that the pictures are numbered, so when there is a place in the story that says to look at that certain numbered picture, you can do so! When it says to go see the picture, go to this fan art page:

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com(slash)socalledstuff(slash)1eenefanficpage(dot)htm

**You need to put in the actual symbols to see the site, not the (dots) or the (slashes) but the actual thing.** (The editing system on this fan fiction site won't let me type the actual symbols in.)

That's all the information I have for now! Enjoy the story! The only chapter that doesn't have art is the last chapter (6)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The last time we left off, Rolf had a strange idea on how to return Double D to normal. Come now, Double D transformed into a mutant lizard from an experiment going wrong. How can Rolf's procedure work? More importantly, **will** it work…?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Some time went by as Rolf was watching Double D rolling around on the squids while holding on to one of his chickens. Rolf spoke up to Double D after five minutes or so.

"Double D Ed-boy, this transformation will happen quickly, so prepare yourself… wait… it just happened."

Double D got up from the pile of squids to see that he had his old skin color back! His tail and claws were gone… it was like the whole transformation never happened.

"Rolf… how did you come up with this procedure? I was quite skeptical of it at first-"

"-It was not a problem, Double Ed-boy. But your payment comes out to be two eels and five beets for Rolf."

"But I don't have any eels or beets… What if I give you my microscope?" Double D gave Rolf his old microscope.

"What is this, a peanuts masher?"

Double D thinks to himself as he observes the puzzled Rolf. "Rolf **really** is uneducated."

"Okay, Double Ed-boy. You are free to go. Rolf must tend to Wilfred before he eats the hose again."

As Double D looked at himself again, he noticed that he had a rip in his pants due to the tail he had before. Luckily for him, he had another pair of pants with him in his pocket. He quickly went into Rolf's shed and changed before you could say 'buttered toast.'

The only problem was that Ed ripped off his shirt earlier, and he forgot to bring a spare. So he was standing outside…without a shirt. This case was a bad one for Double D because he is **extremely** modest. He quickly ran to Ed, who was trying to catch a chicken so he could pet it.

"Double D! Where did the mutant go?"

"That's not important right now, Ed…"

The two of them started to 'power walk' over to Double D's house.

"I got to get home and get a shirt on before someone sees me like this…!"

At that very moment, Nazz and Sarah were looking to the direction of Double D from the background. By the look of it, they were quite wide-eyed… (; p) tee, hee… Double D didn't see this.

Before the two Eds could do anything more, they saw an angry Eddy. They saw he was wearing a jean jacket over his normal shirt. Double D spoke up to Eddy.

"Why are you wearing that jacket, Eddy?"

Eddy removed it to surprisingly show two huge, ugly insect legs coming out of the side of his body.

"You're so dead if you don't tell me what going on with me, Double D."

Double D looked closer at the new legs Eddy had with a magnifying glass.

"Well, what do you know… these appear to be the legs of a _Periplaneta Americana_.

Eddy had an annoyed look on. "English please, Einstein."

"…Nothing more than an ordinary cockroach, Eddy!"

Double D went into a state of thought. "I guess when Ed sneezed the formula on me, (heaven forbid), you must have got some of the formula on yourself as well, Eddy. I guess that this certain mixture has different effects on different people."

Ed gave a goofy smile. "YAY! Cockroach Eddy's back!" He pointed happily to Eddy. "You look good for a cockroach."

Eddy looked like he was ready to bust an artery from all this. Eddy then gave both of them the evil eye. Ed was unaffected, but Double D ran to the hills. Eddy ran after him with blind fury.

"You better fix me, sock-head, otherwise, it's gonna be a dark day for ya!"

They all ran off, Double D being chased by Eddy with an Ed following closely behind. Rolf saw all of this and gave a small smirk.

"I suppose Rolf will prepare the squids and chickens again, yes?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There you have it! This really strange story is finally finished! Hope you liked it!

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
